Le's Geddrunk (Prompt)
by StarbucksEnterprise
Summary: A prompt for a friend. Kirk, Spock, Bones, Sulu and a senseless Scotty go to a bar. Literally just a short story about drunkness, enjoy! (Implied K/S with a tiny splash of Sulu/Chekov)


**This is a prompt I wrote for a friend, and I haven't uploaded anything for a while so I thought I'd share! Sorry for being on hiatus and junk D:**

* * *

"Hiddle-dee hidey hooooooo!" Scotty, struggling to keep his balance in the centre of the dance floor, screamed to his comrades sat in a booth and distanced from the mess that he was parading in. Around a nicely rounded wooden table, Jim Kirk and his crew members, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu and a Vulcan who'd been involuntarily forced there as designated driver, sat cooing back to the Scotsman who had been throwing around three different pints for the past half hour. The bar, a dimly lit modern place and filled with shining curtains and flashing lights, lit up the outskirts of San Francisco in places that only the designated few knew of. Luckily, Captain Kirk was one of those few.

"Aah hell, man, I'm wasted! Is there anyone I can make out with?" Jim loudly said, only just slurring his words but otherwise holding his alcohol. It seemed that he hadn't stopped resting his head and hands on any of the others since his first shot.

"Scotty, I dare – double-dare you," Bones muttered from the bottom of his glass before letting out a soft giggle and putting his left arm around Sulu, who was taking a nap. A challenge, was all Jim thought before staggering to the floor to take his Chief Engineer's face in his hands and press their lips firmly together. Much to his discomfort, Scotty pushed him away with great force and fell into the back of a bigger, tougher looking guy and Kirk hopped to his table, sitting down next to Spock, to leave him to deal with it alone, greeted by the roaring laughter of Bones.

"Captain, are you sure we shouldn't take our leave now?" Spock spoke calmly above the noise of the heavy music, wincing as his ears were sensitive to the sounds. His Captain looked disappointed.

"B- but Spock! The party just staaaaaarted!" he moaned, pressing his face into his sober friend's neck and resting a hand in his hair, messing up the perfectly neat bowlcut that Jim was so used to seeing.

"Oh my god, you two are soooooo in love...!" Bones sent a mocking glare in their direction as Jim continued to swirl his hand. "Stop it, now, you're making me feel sad, you Romeo and... Pointy eared Romeo!" Thumping his glass against the table, McCoy moaned at them, causing Jim to laugh really loudly in Spock's ear and clinging onto his jumper. Both Kirk and Bones admitted that it was really fun to see the Vulcan in his casual clothes, especially since on Earth, they were considered 'adorably dorky'.

"I have no comment on the matter," Spock replied, his glorious eyebrows flattening to his normal stoic expression. Attracting his attention, Jim looked up at him, eyes flooded with awe, confusion, sadness and adoration at Spock's lack of clarity. As soon as it looked like the Captain was going to say something thoughtful and meaningful, he burst out a very sarcastic:

"You don't _looooove_ me, pointy eared Romeo?" Jim pretended to cry. Suddenly, Sulu sprung into life and started laughing so hard he cried, Bones started laughing at Sulu laughing and Jim fell off his end of the rounded couch. This was the point Scotty returned to them and bent down to smack Jim in the face before taking his place by Bones at the other end.

"Yer oot yer face, lad," Scotty prodded the doctor in the face. Having not a clue what he was talking about, Bones stared at Scotty like he'd just drooled down his shirt (and then he did).

"Shame little Chekov wasn't here... But he's not... Old enough," Sulu whispered, "But I mean... He's old enough for... Other... Thing...s..." the helmsman muttered and slid back down his chair into a slumber, but not before hooting out a large "HA!"

"Spock, gimme a smoochie," Jim said quite plainly. He'd gotten up from the floor and drunk another glass of Andorian blue whiskey, and was currently trying to make out with his First's shoulder.

"Firstly, Captain, I don't believe I've heard of a 'smoochie' and—"

"JIIIIIIM!" the Captain exclaimed unfortunately loudly, "You call me Jim, damnit, we're not even on duty and I'm totally pissed!" Kirk laughed obnoxiously, "Then kiss me, Spock, I'm a great kisser, c'mon," Dangerously close to Spock's face, Kirk was, and they could each feel the heat from each other's breath.

"Oh, so you're gonna suck each other off right in front of us? Goddamnit Jim, get a rooooooom!" McCoy slurred after downing his third tequila.

"A' least goo on a date first!" Scotty threw a coaster at Jim which hit him in the nose and made him wail like a bansee.

"Spocko, he _huuuuuurt_ me! Kiss it better!" Jim whined and, sighing, Spock leaned towards him, to the surprise of the other men. After placing a gentle kiss on Jim's nose, a green flush had rested across his cheeks. Fortunately for him, the others were too drunk to notice and were actually cheering. Sulu woke up briefly to go "weeeeyy" and knocked back off.

Completely overwhelmed by his officer's action, Kirk grinned like a hyena and hugged around Spock, keeping him there until it was time to go home.


End file.
